Personal watercraft have long been useful for providing users with the means to float in and/or traverse a body of water or a watercourse, thereby allowing users to pursue a variety of recreational and commercial activities. Examples of such activities include surfing, boating, kayaking, and, increasingly, paddleboarding. However, existing surfboards, boats, kayaks, and the like are generally designed for linear travel in a forward direction to which a front (or prow or bow) of the craft points. Such existing craft can be difficult or awkward to turn or rotate when deployed in a body of water, thus limiting their usefulness for certain tasks and activities. Furthermore, board-shaped craft and kayaks are notoriously prone to flipping, slipping, and dumping their users or occupants into the water. Non-rigid inflatable flotation tube type toys and craft can also be unstable, thus also likely to lead to the user's being unexpectedly immersed into the water.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a safer, stable watercraft designed for ease of rotational movement in the water.